Falling
by Yosem Tiva
Summary: Tony is falling...literally. Will Ziva catch him? Will she help him or will she back away? A little Tiva one shot story.
1. Chapter 1

**I hope you enjoy this chapter **

**Please read and review as I have plenty of this stories**

**'' Falling ''**

'' Let go Ziva …just let go '' Tony said for the third time

'' No I won't Tony '' Ziva said now when she dislocated her shoulder

''There is no way I am letting you go , not even if it meant breaking every bone in my body '' Ziva said and pain now rising in her voice

'' You have to let go, I am not angry at you... it's ok … let go Ziva, please '' Tony begged Ziva over and over

'' No I won't, I WILL NOT '' Ziva now shouted at Tony both out of pain and fear as they went through her body

--------------

It was that day that DiNozzo went to work knowing that something inevitable will happen

Gibbs asked him and Ziva to go investigate a report of a dead body next to a marine's home in the top of a high hill

Tony packed his gear glancing at the bull pin that he used to work in , he found McGee typing as usual at his keyboard and staring blankly at the screen of the computer , he smiled at that sight of the usual habit of the younger agent looking the same way , how long had it been they were working together now , for three long years

'' Probie '' Tony called on McGee out of impulse he did not know its source ''Keep the good the work, good job on that tracing last night '' Tony said to him sincerely

He did not know why he said that but he liked the way Tim was grateful for his work

Before he headed to the elevator with Ziva but before the reached it, they found Abby and Ducky coming from the opposite direction

'' Gibbs told me that there might be a dead body , I will be waiting for your conformation then I will come because I cannot go up on hills and climbing like I used to when I was as young as you my dear boy , besides Mr. Palmer is out of town '' Ducky said still smiling

Tony smiled back and said '' it's ok Ducky; we can go climb some mountains and then let you on the loop to come fetch the body if it existed ''

'' Oh, Tony, you are a dedicated agent, I am proud of you '' said Ducky his smile growing wider on his face '' only if you just behave more with women you would have been a great son of mine '' Ducky laughed at his own add that he made

Tony could her Ziva snorting behind him and Abby suppressing a smile

Abby then gave Tony a huge hug and said defensively at the now looking little hurt Tony '' he treats me quite well Ducky '' and she gave him a quick kiss on his cheek

Gibbs came out of no where, slapped the back of Tony's head as usual and said '' because if he did not, he would have been dead by me ''

They all laughed at that comment and annoyance that appeared on Tony's face and Tim joined them from behind his computer screen , then Gibbs said '' come on Tony.. Ziva, go there and get conformation then send for back up ''

Tony and Ziva reached the elevator and then Tony said again as he looked back at the bull pin where he spent the last few years of his life living, laughing , even annoyed in there

It was where his family lived, where he had fun and shred his feelings

He said '' Good bye everyone '' he said it but not loud enough for any one to hear it

Ziva of course heard it and looked at Tony narrowing her eyes down at him but he seemed to not notice that as he seemed shocked at his own announcement

Gibbs also heard it but show no attention to it, although he seemed a little amazed at that unusual words coming out of Tony

Tony and Ziva climbed the hill for half an hour before Tony's breathing was so shallow that he could not see , he was going to faint and Ziva was far in front and he could not stop her or call her to help him

Tony collapsed and fell over his arm which cracked and broke under his weight

At that sound Ziva looked behind and saw Tony's unconscious body starting to fall of the edge that he was walking on a minute ago

She ran back shouting '' Tony, Tony ''

His body was still rolling and about to fall over that edge when she finally caught his hand

At that moment and shift of Tony's weight, he woke up

'' Ziva '' Tony realized quickly the situation they were in and he was still out of breathe

'' Hang on Tony, I will pull you up '' Ziva said trying but failing to move at the mass

Weight of Tony's

'' You cannot Ziva, I am two times bigger than you '' Tony said still out of breathe

He tried to find something to hang on to, but then he found there was nothing but Ziva's body and the edge that supported her

He tried to catch it but found his broken arm and shouted in pain ''...Argh... my arm is broken '' he stated

'' I know, its sound was what made me look back'' Ziva said the obvious

Tony realized the mess they are in and that he could lose his life '' I am sorry but my lungs are not working as good as they used to when I had pneumonic plague '' he said trying to decide his next move

He found that if Ziva kept holding she would fall with him and both will die as he estimated the distance to any land that he would fall to

He finally said as Ziva also was trying to figure her next move and then her shoulder cracked

Tony looked in horror at Ziva who just said simply '' it only dislocated'' but pain was unbearable as she kept holding Tony on her both arms

'' Let go Ziva '' Tony said in a stern voice

Ziva was taken aback '' WHAT? '' She yelled at him

'' Let go Ziva, or we will both fall '' Tony said again now he was struggling to keep his voice strict but he was failing as he was about to die

'' no I won't Tony and no one is dying today '' said Ziva still in disbelieve at his order

'' Let go Ziva …just let go '' Tony said for the third time

'' No I won't Tony '' Ziva said now when she dislocated her shoulder

''There is no way I am letting you go , not even if it meant breaking every bone in my body '' Ziva said and pain now rising in her voice

'' You have to let go, I am not angry at you... it's ok … let go Ziva, please '' Tony begged Ziva over and over

'' No I won't, I WILL NOT '' Ziva now shouted at Tony both out of pain and fear as they went through her body

'' Let go Ziva, it is ok, I love you Ziva, sorry for not telling you that before '' Tony shot all his emotion at once as he noticed that Ziva started to slip and inch from the edge that he was dangling from

Ziva was silent for a second and then said '' I love you Tony, but I am not letting you go '' in a serious voice

'' Then I will, it is better to be me than you Ziva, it's ok Ziva '' Tony said deciding to let go of her as she slipped another space on that edge

'' No you won't,'' now tears were finding there way through her face as they defied gravity and fell on Tony's green eyes which were also crying now

'' Do not cry Ziva. Just remember me , say to Tim he is a good agent , also tell Gibbs not to feel too bad , I had a good life and thought of him always as a father '' he said now sobbing slightly then said '' and Ziva I am sorry we never had the chance , I love you Ziva '' Tony said that in a deep satisfied voice

Ziva said '' I love you too Tony '' still crying and sobbing but having a death grip at Tony's hand

At that moment Ziva started to slide more on that edge, so Tony decided and he started to untangle his hand from Ziva's

'' Good bye Ziva'' said Tony, peace felling his chest and then he tired harder to let go of Ziva's hard grip

He smiled at her and finally let her hand and started to fall

'' no , no, no,no,no,no,no,no,no,NOOOOOOOO …..TONYYYYYYYYYYYYYY'' Ziva shouted and screamed as she saw him falling and falling and then his body hits solid ground and lands on the land in a strange angle

His face held a peaceful smile on it and his eyes were shut also in that peaceful manner, while the rest of his body disagreed with that picture

THE END

***tears***

**I hope you liked it,**

**Please read and review soon**

**Tell me what you think**

**Tell me if want a sequel or not!! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the delay, as sometimes there is no time to write ''EXAMS''**

**Ok every body I know I scared you all to death literally!!!!**

**I really had the urge to write that down to see your reactions**

**I am really depressed and I took it out on my story, but you have to read this chapter so that you all calm down**

**I could not kill Tony but I wanted you to think so, and apparently I succeeded **

**Enjoy!!!**

Tony felt that he was falling …. Falling…..falling and Ziva shouting his name hysterically

He had decided to fall to save Ziva and that felt peaceful enough to know that she will be ok and live on

He closed his eyes and kept falling ….and falling ….. Then he felt his body lands on something hard and then fell into darkness, a blessed silence

He opened his eyes

_Am I dead? Where am I? _

Tony was in full darkness and could not even see his own hand '' Ziva? ''

''Ziva? ''

He now felt as if a breeze of air suddenly came out of no where and he felt that he could die from that breeze even though it was only a breeze

He felt the air drawn away from his lungs and he gasped really hard

_Oh God … am I in Hell?_

_Am I being punished for something that I did?_

_Oh God … I only wanted to be with Ziva _

_Oh God … I am sorry... I am sorry … if I only could go back to her_

Tony still could feel that air drawn away from his lungs when he heard a sound from far away

'' Tony '' '' Tony, please wake up '' _ was that the sound that he longed for , the sound that could save him from that unbearable darkness _

'' Zivaaaa... Zivaaaa '' Tony shouted into the darkness ''Zivaaaaaaaa, where are you? ''

Then that killing breeze stopped and his lungs got full air into them

'' Tony… I… I … am really sorry… I… love you '' Tony heard Ziva's voice fell the darkness he is stumbling in

He stretched his hands in the air and walked feeling his way to the voice he is hearing

Tony shouted again ''Zivaaaaaaaa '' '' Ziva I love you too ''

Tony saw bright light come from afar when he said those words

He ran like he was stung by scorpion, he felt another breeze but that one was pushing him towards that light really fast against his well

He practically ran towards it by the force of that breeze

He was stumbling and almost fell when he finally reached it

He then felt someone shaking his body really hard, in the most maniac way he could imagine

He opened his eyes and found himself lying on hard floor but it was not sandy or even rocky, it was hard metal steel but not random like in a mine, it was organized like it is in a building, a building that he used to work in most of his last seven years.

He started to put some pieces together in his mind , his vision was still blur and he could not see , but his body ached like hell and he could not move any part of his body

He tried to move his hands to feel around but, at the trial, he shouted his full lung as his hand felt as if it was broken into thousand pieces

He then felt someone touch him lightly on his broken hand and tries to calm him down, at the sound he calmed down immediately

''Tony , calm down , your hand is broken try not to move as I do not know how far your injuries are '' Ziva said in a shaky voice

Tony could not believe himself; he heard Ziva's voice soothing him

'' Ziva, you are here … thank God you are ok'' Tony said and could not believe himself,_ she is beside me_, _I am not dead yet, I will never let you go Ziva _

Tony blinked few times before he got his vision back

He found himself inside the same elevator of the headquarters, but he was on the floor lying still and could not move a muscle, while Ziva was also on the floor leaning over him, trying to assess his injuries without touching anything in fear of dislocating any broken bone from its place

The elevator's usual lights were off and only the emergency lights were on , the elevator looked a little out of place

The bulbs were broken and shattered on the elevator's floor and the metal of the walls of the elevator was a little bent as if a giant child took it in his hand and tried to compress it into a small box

He turned to meet Ziva's anxious look which he rarely saw before

Her forehead was bleeding while she kept her left hand aside and did not move it in assessing Tony's injuries

Both her knees were scratched and bleeding but not dangerously

Tony felt his body aching as if each bone in his body is broken

At that moment, Tony did not care what happened or how his body felt or where did the hill go? … He was just glad that he was alive and Ziva also is fine

'' Ziva, are you ok? '' Tony wanted to make sure that he was not dreaming

'' Tony, you are not moving and probably your whole body is broken and you ask me if I am ok? '' Asked Ziva weakly smirking at Tony

Tony just smiled and now he knew that she was ok , as long as she make fun of him , and got as she never held back or kept silence

At that thought Ziva cut through and said '' you do not remember, do you? ''

She asked him with still concern in her eyes as he looked a little pale

''No, I do not, what happened? '' Tony was also starting to get anxious by the look on Ziva's face

Ziva looked a little tired now but started saying '' after we got on to the elevator , and after …'' Ziva trailed away a little then said in a low voice '' and after I heard you say _good bye every one_ '' she looked him directly in the eyes '' you saw this coming did not you ? '' Tony looked back and could not help but nod as he had felt something strange coming

Ziva continued '' then the doors of the elevator were closed and then I pushed the button of the ground floor ….. then the elevator moved normally and suddenly it started to fall really fast as if the cables holding it were all cut off'' Ziva was silent for a second at the recalling of the sudden pulling towards the ground by gravity

Tony now knew why he felt that he was falling but why not remember the elevator

As if Ziva was reading his thought she said '' when it started to fall, the air thinned out and you was breathing quickly as if you cannot have any air in your lungs '' Ziva stopped for a second looking at Tony's confused face

She continued '' you grabbed me from my waist and held me tightly '' Ziva said that even a ghost of a blush crossed her face '' you only said _hold on to me _and then your grab got tighter on me but your breathing got more difficult and you almost fainted but before you did you sat on the floor and hold me in your hands and did not let go even when you fainted '' Ziva looked at him with love in her eyes

_She loves me as I do, I won't waist another minute away from her_

Ziva took a deep breathe and continued '' you hit the floor first and you received the first shock of the landing of the elevator instead of me ….. You saved my life Tony... if I took that shock with my own body…. I would have snapped my neck..'' Ziva trailed away then she said '' I am sorry Tony for making you go through that because of me ''

Tony then could not his emotions away '' do not be Ziva, I would break every bone in body before I let you go away from me '' he echoed the sentence he heard her say in his dream on that hill where she dislocated her shoulder for him

He then recalled the voices that said to him in the darkness '' Tony… I… I … am really sorry… I… love you ''

_She must have really said it, not just in his dream _

He decided to say it and confront her as he realized how close he could be to death

'' Ziva? '' Tony said softly, not even trying to hide the pain in his voice

'' Yes, Tony? '' Ziva answered as she was still trying to assess his injuries

'' Ziva, did you say something to me while I was unconscious? '' he asked Ziva , his tired green eyes now not leaving her brown shaky ones

'' Umm... What do you think you heard Tony? '' Ziva asked him trying to push the question away

Tony now knew that what he heard was not only in his head but she did say she loved him when she thought she was going to die

He could not hold himself from saying it now, he have to tell her before anything could happen and he would die

'' I love you too Ziva '' Tony said that and he wished he could hoist his arm to make face only look at him and not away

He tried to lift his other arm and found it easier than the other and hoisted it to the direction of Ziva's face where she sat beside him on the floor

He tries to hold her chin with his fingers but a second later he groaned as her discovered that his two of his fingers were broken

At that move Ziva turned around to face him and he found that her eyes were a bit watery; she loved him but did not want him to see her crying

''Tony, do not move or you will cause permanent damage to your broken bones '' Ziva said softly taking his hands and putting it beside his waist resting it

That gave Tony the chance to look at her eyes and know what is happening inside her head

'' Ziva please say something, I cannot move in here and you are torturing me '' Tony said softly to Ziva

Ziva looked him in the eyes and then a single tear slide on her cheek, Tony wished if he could wipe it away for her

'' I love you Tony,,,,, I always did,,,, and when I realized I could die, I could not hold myself but say it and I do not want to deny it anymore '' Ziva told him looking straight in his eyes in fear that he could make joke about it but was met by seriousness in his eyes she had never seen before not even when he was talking about Jeanne

She smiled at him as she only saw truth in his eyes

She reached him and gave him a light kiss that he returned not believing what is actually happening

Ziva then sat back just looking at his eyes and he just looking back at her taking in her full beauty

'' You were having a dream while we were falling, yes? '' Ziva asked after a minute

'' A nightmare actually, in which I was falling also, but ended up dead '' Tony stated wincing at the recalling of the way he felt

'' May be I was falling in the elevator in the same time as the dream '' Tony wondered as he would never know what was that

_Tomy considered it as a warning that death can come any time and wait for no one_

'' I love you Ziva'' Tony told Ziva again as to make sure she heard him well

'' I love you too Tony ''Ziva said sincerely looking directly into his green eyes

While only just looking into each others' eyes they heard some knocking and some hammers working their way through the elevator's door , which was bent in a strange way

They looked over and then realized that probably that the security brought firemen to open that door and save the people in the elevator

The knocking rose as if hammer is working its way through the door

Dust rose in the air and Tony started coughing badly as his lungs could not stand that dust all the way since he had the pneumonic plague

Ziva noticed how Tony's coughing was rising and she was alarmed by that , she took off her NCIS jacket and covered his face with it and allowed her head to look inside every while to check on him

She observed as Tony's coughs eased and then the knocking kept coming and rose a lot , after what seemed like five minutes the fireman outside said '' heads down ''

Ziva ducked under her jacket and was by Tony's gaze at her

She looked at him and he looked at her, just enjoying how they now could look at each other with no fear of their eyes meeting or getting caught by one another

Tony gave Ziva one of his most charming smiles and said in his most seductive way '' so Zeevah, would you like to go out on a date with me?''

Ziva just kept meditating his features for a second and then said while smiling the most feminine smiles Tony swore he never saw on her before '' I would love to Tony ''

Then she kissed him lightly on the cheek

At this moment, the elevators' doors were knocked aside by the fire men and Ziva took of her jacket of Tony's face

They heard Gibbs's voice between the dusty cloud in the elevator say '' are you two alright ? ''

Ziva answered '' we are ok , I got a broken arm , Tony has a broken arm also and something in his back is dislocated but I could not move him '' she answered in some delight from the former request that Tony made , that made Gibbs stay in his place for a while thinking _that may_ _be she is in shock_ _of the elevator falling down_

He saw Tony on the floor lying still but a big smile on his face, '' Are you ok, DiNozzo? '' Gibbs asked Tony now wondering if the world has gone crazy and people in a collapsed elevator are happy and smiling in delight

'' Yeah, boss, I am really fine '' Tony answered brightly '' but I would gladly love some paramedic to come and see if I can move '' Tony added hastily as he saw Gibbs starting his glare at him to get the truth

Gibbs gave his usual smirking smile at Tony and said over his shoulder '' I will be sending them; you and Ziva have a two week sick holiday ''

'' I guess you will not be having any meeting soon in your office , boss '' Tony smirked looking at the now remains of what used to be the elevator

**Now … what do you think? **

**Is not that a nice story or what?**

**Please tell your opinions ASAP**

**As you have seen it is a complicated plot, two actually, one inside the other, so tell what you think**

**I have other techniques, just tell me, as I have plenty of beautiful stories that I cannot wait to share with you**

**Tell me if anyone really thought it would turn out like that**

**Read and review soon, let me see your reactions now, please**

**Thanks for reading **

**- Yosem **


End file.
